New World Fools
by PandaGaaraInsomniac9
Summary: A series of random drabbles about various characters and pairings from Persona 4. Future slash pairings. R&R! Rated T, but that might change. Main pairing Souji/Yosuke. Next chapter- "Haven't you ever heard of self control?"
1. I: Strength

I don't really know where I'm going with this. As of now, it'll just be a bunch of random drabbles that I write when I'm bored. I wrote this when I was half asleep, so disregard the crappiness. Read and review if you want! Hopefully I'll write some more soon.

**_WARNING: This story may include, in the future, slash pairings, spoilers, angst, angst, and more angst! If you don't like it, then I'm not forcing you to read it._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or any of the characters in the aforementioned game. I am not gaining any profit from this story, other than the riches of knowledge! ^.^

**Drabble 1: Strength. Souji-centric. By PandaGaaraInsomniac9.**

Sometimes life can be so exhausting, he thought to himself. It was always something. The drama of being a high school student was enough to overwhelm anyone without the added stress of saving the world. He didn't understand why they had been chosen to bear such a large burden. After all, they were just teenagers, teenagers who forced to trade in their heavy textbooks and overused pencils for sharp iron swords and cold steel armor. Innocence couldn't always be taken for granted, but that lesson could only be learned  
through experience. The experience of losing loved ones, of facing your own dark side, of feeling for the first time how truly weak you were.

Strength. What is the true meaning of that word? Is it measured in brawn, in bravery? No, to Souji Seta, strength could be measured in many ways. In some ways, yes, brawn counted for some aspects of strength, but true strength was measured in one's ability to stand up for what they believed in, or for those they loved, no matter the adversity they were faced with.

Strength was being able to show love to even your enemies, to forgive and show compassion towards, but most of all, strength was accepting yourself, acknowledging your flaws and remaining true to yourself all the same. Even if your true self wasn't liked by everyone, even if something about you was seen as "just not right".

So, in that respect, Souji supposed he was strong. As the leader, he had to be. Otherwise, what was he really worth?


	2. II: Meeting

Hi anyone who's reading this! Thanks to I.C.U for reviewing and faving this story! (It won't let me post your full penname for some reason -.-)You rock my socks. I hope you continue reading and enjoy!

_**WARNING: Language, physical comedy (poor Yosuke...) Yeah, that's pretty much it this time.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona! Atlus does. I wish I owned Yosuke though xD *glomps*

**Drabble # 2: Meeting by Klutziness**

The first time Souji saw Yosuke, he could only laugh. Who wouldn't laugh when someone crashed their bike into a pole because they were trying to carry an umbrella? Though he supposed a nicer person might've helped the guy out in this situation, Souji had long since acknowledged that he, on the other hand, was not a nice person in that sense. He was actually kind of worried that some klutz would rub off onto him if he hung around long enough and that was something he did not particularly need, nor want.

So he walked past without acknowledging the boy's existence the first time they "met" by bike crash. The second time they met was in class at school, though they still weren't introduced properly- and this time, the boy got kicked in the nuts for breaking that Chie girl's DVD of some martial arts movie. Souji couldn't help but wince as he watched, but decided to leave him alone again.

The next day, while walking to school, Souji saw the boy once again. A yellow bike zoomed past him, and a loud crash was heard before a body began rolling around, the person's head stuck in a trash can. "S-someone!" Souji wondered whether he should help or not. It was pretty entertaining just to watch the trash can rolling around. But he decided to help, maneuvering the trash can gently off the teen's head after telling him to stop moving for a few seconds, which seemed like it would be a big accomplishment for him.

"Whew! You saved me. Thanks! Umm," The auburn haired teen paused, pulling his ever-present headphones off his ears to rest on his collarbone. "Oh yeah, you're that transfer student, Souji Seta, right?" Souji nodded to confirm this, and the boy continued. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya,"

"Is your bike okay?" Souji asked, smirking to himself. Yosuke looked slightly surprised at this and frowned. The silver haired teen inwardly laughed at his expression.

"Um, I think so… I really need to get a new one though; I've crashed this one so many times…" He trailed off at Souji's grin. "What? What's so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wondered if you do that everyday." Souji shrugged and looked down at his watch. "Hey, by the way, we're late." He said this casually and Yosuke panicked, looking at his own watch.

"Damn, you're right! Hey, do you want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine." Souji reluctantly accepted, though he was a bit worried that the bike was cursed- or maybe it was the bike's owner.

On the way to school, Yosuke and Souji discussed the incident from the previous day and came up with theories. After school, Yosuke offered to treat Souji to some food, and the rest, as they say, is history.


	3. III: Soulmate

I'm happy that more people are reading this and like it. Let's hope it continues! Thank you: I.C.U (why won't it let me put your full penname on here?!) picklgirl, and dollhousesareforwhimps. Your support is what makes me write faster and inspires me! Thanks :)

_**WARNING: Insane shortness, random and kinda dumb.**_

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm awesome enough to come up with the idea for Persona? ...I do? xD Well, anyway, it's not mine.

**Drabble # 3: Soulmate**

When Chie first told Souji the rumors about the Midnight Channel, he was skeptical, just as anyone one would be. It sounded to him as if it was like one of those chain emails that people forwarded to each other saying that if you didn't pass it on, a clown was going to come into your room and murder you in your sleep (which was, to Souji, obviously a lie- not that he wanted to tempt fate, so he always sent them on rather hesitantly). But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try it. So he did.

The event in itself was surprising; he almost got sucked into the TV, and it led to the beginning of the longest and most perilous journey he had ever been a part of. But that wasn't the point, and looking back on it Souji realized he had been disappointed, subconsciously.

After all, if it had been real, Souji guessed Yosuke's face would have appeared on the screen.


	4. IV: Dreams

I'm surprised at how fast I'm writing for once. Usually I get writer's block and stop writing after a while… let's hope that doesn't happen! Right now, I've got a lot to inspire me. ^.^ For example, I was listening to some very… um… interesting music while I wrote this chapter. An example is Jason Mraz's song "O. Lover," which really doesn't apply to this at all. But I digress.

The circle of love: I.C.U (I see you! xD), dollhousesareforwhimps, Blitzdrake and all the past and future people who have/will review, alert, or favorite this story or me. You all get cookies! (I would give you all Yosuke, but I think Souji would murder us all in our sleep.)

_**WARNING: Sexual themes (nothing big, just Souji and his dirty thoughts), language, and implication of very bad things that Nanako would be scarred from seeing.**_

Disclaimer: Atlus owns it. And Souji wishes he owned Yosuke.

**Intermission 1: Dreams**

Souji didn't quite know when the dreams first started; probably a couple weeks after he had met Yosuke. He wasn't exactly surprised the first morning he woke up to stained sheets and sticky boxers- it was normal for boys his age, he'd been told when he got The Talk from his Dad a few years back. But when he wracked his brain to try and remember what the dream was about, he received a bit of a shock at the image of Yosuke writhing under him, sweating and panting as he begged for more filling his mind.

He wrote it off as teenage hormones after the first night, but his dreams continued for a weeks afterwards and he eventually had to admit that his dreams weren't just some fluke. The question now was, why Yosuke? He had long since acknowledged that, yes, he was bi, and yes, Yosuke was good-looking, but usually if it was just about someone's looks, the dreams would stop after a few days, and these dreams had been recurring for a bit past a month now.

Maybe it was all the perverted comments centered around Yosuke. He could hear it now, Teddie's voice shouting, "Yosuke pounded an enemy!" and Yosuke cursing, "Damn! It won't go down!" Yes, Souji had a dirty mind, and he couldn't help it if he thought to himself in these situations, "I'd like to pound Yosuke," and, "Want me to help you out with that problem of yours, Yosuke?"

No one could really blame him when one day, after hearing Yosuke say, "Wow you can cook? Well, you do seem to be great with your hands-um, never mind…" Souji walked up to him after all the others had left the food court and murmured into the other boy's ear in a low, seductive tone, "Want to see how great I really am with my hands?" And no one could really blame Yosuke when he accepted the offer, face beet red and stuttering as he followed Souji back to his place.

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who was thinking bad thoughts when all these lines came up... I was seriously cracking up at all these parts. There are too many good lines to use in this chapter, but I'll most likely include them later. Thanks for reading!

~Panda


	5. V: Music i

*le gasp* Two in one day? Wow, I am on a roll! I never write this fast o.O Anyway, I've moved to Yosuke-centric temporarily. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

_**WARNING: Slight implications, the word "sexy" (OH NOES!).**_

Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I still don't own. I do, however, pwn.

**Drabble # 5: Music to My Ears**

Yosuke Hanamura was known to be addicted to music. He wore his trademark headphones everywhere he went, sending sound waves into his ears at almost every moment. All kinds of music were beautiful to him, but he especially loved the calming beats of pop (One of his favorite artists was Yumi Kawamura). He could listen to it anywhere: at school (though his teachers yelled at him and told him to turn it off and put it away), in the TV world while battling Shadows, in bed to help him fall asleep, and he would try to listen to it in the shower, if he didn't think he was going to be electrocuted.

Yes, Yosuke Hanamura loved music. But the sweetest sound his ears had ever heard was the sound of Souji Seta's voice. From the moment he first heard it, he always wanted to hear it more and more. It was a melodious, harmonious sound, almost a song at times. If he could, he would record it, put it on his music player, and listen to it all day long. He loved the sound of every syllable coming from those pale pink lips, each consonant and vowel enunciated perfectly. Yosuke loved the way Souji's tone of voice changed depending on his mood: when he was laid back, his voice was light. When he was amused, his voice was playful and bouncy, with the hints of a carefree laughing bubbling up underneath it, like a brook under a bridge. When he was angry, his voice was almost a hiss, deeper than usual and harsh. This voice was scary, but Yosuke loved it all the same.

Sure, Yosuke had heard every sort of tone of voice from Souji, but his favorite was that sexy, seductive tone that he and only he had heard: low and chilling, whispering all that he was going to do to Yosuke later (it usually happened to be right in front of the rest of their friends that that tone was used, causing a crimson blush to erupt over Yosuke's face, which Souji would tell him was "delicious,"), or right at that moment depending on where they were. That voice sent a shiver down Yosuke's spine and heat to his face- or to other places, as was usually the case. That voice was the reason that when Chie once asked what his favorite type of music was, he had responded, "Souji," much to her surprise (and his embarrassment).

* * *

**AN: Aww. I somewhat like this one. Yosuke's just such a cutie. 3**


	6. VI: Music ii

I hope none of you read that monstrosity I put up yesterday… with the rickrolling…. Yeah. You really don't want to see me on a sugar high ever...*cough*. I'm trying to redeem myself now with this second part of the last drabble with Souji's POV.

**Drabble # 6: Music to My Ears**

Souji Seta was known to be addicted to Yosuke Hanamura. He was seen with him at almost all times, and when he wasn't with him, you knew he was probably thinking about him (this got him in trouble a lot at school when his teachers yelled at him to stop daydreaming). He loved every bit of Yosuke, every expression on his face, every feature on his body. But his favorite part of Yosuke was his voice.

He loved it when the boy stuttered when he got anxious or embarrassed and his voice would crack slightly, almost inaudibly. He anticipated the determination in Yosuke's voice when he had a plan or was stating his latest theory. But his favorite sound of all that was as sweet as honey to his ears was the sound of Yosuke's so-called "bedroom voice," though it sounded rather similar to the tone he used in battle. Desperate and needy, breathy and, when he got really worked up, really, really loud, it was probably the biggest turn on (read as: weapon) Yosuke had in his arsenal.

And Yosuke sure as hell knew it. Whenever he wanted something, or they had a disagreement, Yosuke would try and sway Souji to his side or to control him in some way. He knew that if he would just reach over, grabbing Souji by the shoulder, or neck, or chin (wherever was most convenient at the time), lean in nice and close, and whisper in that shaky, trembling voice into his ear, breath warm against the back of his neck, "Please, Souji?", then Souji was as good as putty in his hands. Yosuke could do anything he wanted, mold him whichever way he wished and Souji would follow him around and obey his every order like a lovesick puppy, except with a much higher IQ.

Souji wanted to be the only one who could hear Yosuke's voice. Possessive, yes, selfish, yes. But he wanted to own it, to control it like Yosuke could control him if he wanted to (though he seldom did). He knew it was unreasonable and impossible, but that's what he wanted. That voice was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, like honey sliding into his ears. That sound was music to his ears.

* * *

FAIL of an ending there -.- ah well.


	7. VII: Body

Sorry for the wait! I've been distracted as of late, with life in general. My sister graduated from High School last Saturday and we had the whole party thing. We had finals this week and school is finally over, so I should have a lot more time to write now. Plus, my obsession with Junjou Romantica is growing more and more. If you guys haven't heard of it, or became addicted yet, go watch or read it right NOW! (Well, read this first, xD) It's the cutest yaoi/ BL series ever. I love all the characters, but Hiroki and Nowaki are the cutest/sexiest beasts ever.

Now to thank you all for your support and respond to your comments of awesome: Thank you to I.C.U, Dollhousesareforwhimps, picklgirl, Agony-Howl, and Freiya The Winter Fay. I'll have a full dedication chapter to celebrate ten chapters when I get to that point. If any of you have some ideas, please include them in your reviews. If not… I've got some of my own. It'll just take some mustering of courage to write what I want to write…. *blushes at the thought*

The theme for the next few chapters is introduced here. Sorry for the shortness…It's kind of a teaser I guess?

_**WARNING: Implications (like always), language.**_

**Drabble # 7: Body**

Souji's body was a masterpiece. Almost anyone that was asked could agree to this statement, most of all Yosuke, along with just about all the girls in the school. Yes, Yosuke had seen the way all the girls at school watched Souji. Their eyes followed him as he walked through the halls; as he sat in class, they ogled him and took note of every move he made. They whispered to each other, giggling, and fantasized about possible scenarios in which Souji might ask them out, or plan their perfect first date with him. Yosuke overheard a few girls from their class talking while he was leaving the school at the end of the day.

"Did you see how Souji was looking at me today?" Asked the girl who sat next to Yosuke. "He was totally turning around to look at me. And his face- he looked so, I don't know, so hungry almost. He's totally gonna ask me out." Yosuke felt a pang of both amusement and irritation at this. He wondered what she'd think if she knew he was staring not at her but at Yosuke.

"You think so? Anyway, King Moron's homework assignment last night was so hard," The girls continued talking, but Yosuke walked away, having heard all he needed to.

Later that night, after a "study session" with Souji, Yosuke lay in the silver haired boy's arms, trying to slow his breathing after their previous activities.

"Hey, Souji?" He started, glancing into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Mm?" Souji responded, running his fingers idly down Yosuke's stomach to rest on his hip and massage it gently with a warm hand. Yosuke leaned involuntarily into the heat, blushing at his body's reactions to Souji, who just grinned, squeezing the skin in his hand and kissing Yosuke's neck affectionately.

"You do know all the girls at school think you're hot, right?" His voice cracked on the word "hot" and he cleared his throat.

Souji paused in his ministrations, his breath warm against Yosuke's neck when he spoke. "They do not. And anyway, what does it matter?" He glanced at the Junes Prince's face and then chuckled, sending vibrations rushing through the latter's spine, into his bloodstream, like icy fire. "Aw, how cute. You're jealous." Another kiss was pressed onto Yosuke's throat. "It's okay to be jealous, Yosuke, but kind of irrational in this case. Those girls have nothing on you."

Yosuke's anxieties were blown away by this, and his stomach, formerly churning, felt light and tingly, as if a hundred butterflies had been set free inside of him and were now pressing against him with their butterfly kisses. Now that he thought about it, he had nothing to be worried about. No matter how long and hard those girls wished for Souji, they would never feel this: the weight and warmth of his body pressed to theirs, the contact of naked skin to skin, the love transferred between them with every single kiss.

**AN: Okay, not as intended, but whatevs. I really wanted something to post. Maybe I'll rewrite this at some point. For now, this is as good as it's going to get.**


	8. VIII: Book

Souji knows what Yosuke likes. It doesn't help that, though he tries so hard to hide his shameful or hurtful feelings, Yosuke always remains so easy to read. He's not an open book, no; he's a long novel, sitting tauntingly on a table waiting to be opened so easily. There's a broken lock where his heart is torn open and left out for all to see in the end.

If Yosuke is a book, with torn, dog eared pages, then Souji is the librarian, flipping through, chapter by chapter, tenderly fixing crease and tear with love and a little tape. He reads and rereads the story because it's his very favorite, out of all the piles and piles of novels.

If Yosuke is a grandfather clock, then Souji is the repairman, taking him apart cogs and all to see what makes him tick.

Yes, Yosuke is a book waiting to be opened, but not by just anyone. Souji is the only one he'll allow to read him so easily.


	9. IX: Miss Yasogami

Miss Yasogami

The second he walks on the stage he isn't focused on the embarrassment anymore; rather, his eyes are glued to Yosuke and he almost freezes in place at the sight. The boy is dressed in what appears to be one of Chie's spare uniforms, too small for his leaner body. The shirt clings to toned shoulders and slender stomach, while the skirt is just short enough that Souji gets a peek of tanned thighs but is still left wanting more. The colors complement his complexion, the bow in his hair just cute enough to outweigh the comical look it adds. Even the clumsily applied makeup gives Yosuke an almost exotic look, cheeks red with both powder and mortification and lips pouting, glossy and utterly kissable. Goddamn, he wants him right now…

Yet he knows that this is not the time to be having such thoughts, as he faces a crowd of jeering classmates. Later, though, he follows Yosuke out of the auditorium into one of the darker places backstage and corners him in an abandoned storage closet. Yosuke's eyes widen and he takes a step back before realizing he's trapped up against a wall with nowhere to go. Souji grins like the cat that ate the canary as he closes the door behind him, gloating at the knowledge that he's got his prey right where he wants him. Yosuke gulps at the clicking noise that signals his doom. One hand reaches out to grab Yosuke's wrists, bringing them above his head and pinning them to the wall. Souji's other hand slowly moves down the contours and curves of that lithe body before creeping under his shirt and drifting up. "Mm, _Yosuke-chan_, aren't you missing something up here?" Souji asks with a hint of a laugh.

Yosuke glowers at him, face reddening further as he struggles to escape his boyfriend's grasp. "Souji, lemme go-ahh!" His words turn into a cry as Souji toys with his nipples.

Souji responds by adjusting his grip on the brunet's wrists and moving in to silence him with a messy, moist kiss. When he pulls away, both pant for air. Before Yosuke can react, Souji is taking advantage of his compliance by pulling both shirt and sweater over his head as one, leaving his chest completely bare. He wastes no time in moving back in to reclaim those pouty lips and pillage Yosuke's mouth when it opens in a swallowed moan. At the same time, his fingers are feeling every inch of exposed torso, tweaking a nipple, pressing into unbending abdominal muscles, and even taking a moment to play with Yosuke's belly button, something that causes a small whimper of surprise.

Confident now that Yosuke won't resist and try to escape, Souji releases the hands he had been holding captive. Yosuke looks momentarily surprised before he puts his hands to good use, removing each article of clothing from Souji's upper body. "Always trying to even the playing field, aren't you, Yosuke-chan?" Yosuke narrows his eyes at the suffix but then finds that he has to choke back laughter. The image of Souji, shirtless with obviously masculine muscle tone, wearing that braided wig is just too odd and even a little unsettling.

"Souji, you need to take that wig off. It's freaking me out a little," He says as his hands move up to try and find the seam and take it off himself. The fake hair slips off and falls to the floor, landing on Yosuke's foot. "GYAHH! Get it off, get it off!" He says, hopping around until Souji sighs and grabs the thing himself, placing it on a nearby shelf. Now the two are left wearing skirts, tube socks, and shoes, which they immediately take off and toss to the side. But now Yosuke is hesitating again, only now seeming to realize where they are. "Souji, we're at school. Are you seriously that depraved?"

"Wow, Yosuke, I didn't know you knew that word. And yes, I'll have you know I am both deprived and depraved," Souji's voice turns teasing and sing-song, then, and he smirks: "Don't act like you don't like it~" Quicker than Yosuke can follow, Souji's hand has reached around to grope his ass over the pleated skirt. He squeaks at the sudden violation, and is surprised again when Souji leans down, trailing kisses down his torso before kneeling when he reaches the top the short skirt.

Rather than take it off, though, Souji just lifts the bottom up to reveal tight briefs that leave nothing to the imagination- including Yosuke's prominent erection. He smiles a bit to himself and pulls the briefs down, releasing Yosuke's straining cock from its confines and wrapping a hand around the base. He moistens his lips before licking the tip, which is already weeping precum, salty against his taste buds. The hand holding up Yosuke's skirt moves slightly to hold onto the boy's hip to keep him still as he takes more of Yosuke into his mouth. The room is filled with the sounds of Yosuke's shaky moans, broken occasionally by his gasps and sharp intakes of breath. When Souji has the whole length in his mouth, his hand moves down to cup Yosuke's balls before one finger moves just behind them to rub against his perineum. When Souji glances up, Yosuke's head is thrown back in ecstasy. His lips are open in a moan, reddened and moist, his face flushed and eyes closed.

"S-Souji… I'm gonna-" Souji ignores the warning and keeps at what he's doing for another moment until, inevitably, Yosuke reaches the peak, and keeps going a moment after pulling away and standing up, licking his lips. Yosuke grimaces at this but pulls Souji to him, caressing his boyfriend's silver hair while pulling him into a kiss. "It should be a crime to be so good at doing that," he says when they break apart once again. Souji chuckles, but when Yosuke moves to hug him, he can't help but hiss at the friction this creates against his own _problem, _which still has yet to be fixed. "Oh! Sorry, Souji. I can help with that!" Yosuke hurriedly crouches down in front of him, but Souji shakes his head and pulls the brunet back to his feet.

"No, that's alright, I think I have a better idea." The smirk on his face is a dead giveaway to Yosuke that he probably isn't going to like this.

**A/N What was Souji's plan? The world may never know...because this is where this chapter ends... (god am I evil...)**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING YOU. Real life and other fandoms have kept me away for far too long.**


End file.
